


Początek

by Shathrenth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shathrenth/pseuds/Shathrenth
Summary: Pierwszego września 1971 roku Syriusz Black, dziedzic — jak nieustannie przypomina mu jego matka — wielce szlachetnego rodu, staje na dworcu King's Cross pełen niepewności.





	Początek

_1 września 1971_

Syriusz wielokrotnie słyszał od swoich kuzynek o tym, jak zatłoczony jest dworzec King’s Cross pierwszego września, jednak nie spodziewał się aż takiego tłumu. Było głośno, ciasno, _brudno_. Ludzie przepychali się ze swoimi walizkami, poruszając się po płytkach, które kiedyś zapewne były koloru białego — teraz ciężko było ich kolor określić — a następnie wsiadali do jeszcze bardziej brudnych pociągów. Syriusz przez chwilę poczuł ukłucie współczucia dla mugoli, którzy nie znali takich sposobów przemieszczania się jak Sieć Fiuu, teleportacja, czy chociażby latanie na miotle.

Spojrzał kątem oka na swojego brata. Regulus wyglądał na zagubionego i zapewne nieświadomie przysunął się do swojej matki, której twarz, jak Syriusz zauważył, przybrała niezbyt przyjemny wyraz — usta były ściśnięte, a oczy zdawały się ciskać piorunami.

Widok takiej twarzy nie był zresztą niczym nadzwyczajnym, Syriusz doskonale go znał. Jego matka miała dokładnie taką samą minę, kiedy wymsknęło mu się, że przecież wcale nie musi trafić do Slytherinu, tak samo jak wtedy, gdy w święta Bożego Narodzenia parę lat temu wysadził — a raczej próbował — ich choinkę, co niemal doprowadziło do zapalenia gobelinu z ich drzewem genealogicznym… Przykładów zresztą było mnóstwo.

Walburga Black nie należała do osób, które trudno było wyprowadzić z równowagi, wręcz przeciwnie. Wystarczyło lekko zaburzyć jej wizję funkcjonowania rzeczy, a jej usta już zaciskały się w kreskę, a oczy zdawały się promieniować nienawiścią.

Chociaż nie, teraz w jej wzroku było coś jeszcze. Widać było, jak bardzo brzydzi się tą niemagiczną częścią Londynu, jak bardzo brzydzi się jej mieszkańcami. Wstręt ten był powodem, dla którego nie pozwalała swoim dzieciom na poruszanie się po tym mieście, pomimo mieszkania w samym jego centrum. Mugole napawali ją obrzydzeniem; uważała, że nie zasługują na to, by ktoś taki jak członek Starożytnego i Szlachetnego rodu Black — a w szczególności, broń Boże, _dziedzic_ — przebywał ich w otoczeniu.

— Następnym razem — odezwała się ostrym tonem — teleportujemy się łącznie, żeby uniknąć _tego_. — Omiotła spojrzeniem otoczenie.

Orion, poważny i dostojny, również z pogardą wymalowaną na swojej twarzy, choć mniej rzucającą się w oczy i mniej szpecącą jego szlachetne rysy, potaknął, a następnie machnął ręką, wskazując na barierkę pomiędzy peronem dziewiątym i dziesiątym.

— To tutaj — powiedział. — _W końcu_ — dodał, jeszcze raz popatrzył ze wstrętem na dworzec King’s Cross, po czym bez słowa zrobił krok w kierunku ściany i zniknął.

Syriusz przełknął ślinę. O barierce będącej czymś w rodzaju bramy pomiędzy mugolskim a czarodziejskim światem również słyszał — trudno było nie słyszeć — nie zmieniło to jednak faktu, że nieco się denerwował samym przejściem. Wystarczył jednak jeden rzut oka na swoją matkę, aby się tego zdenerwowania wyzbyć. Nie chciał dać Walburdze satysfakcji czy pretekstów do skarcenia go. Wątpił co prawda, że dostałby naganę publicznie, wiedział jednak, że jego rodzice wynieśliby jakieś konsekwencje z pokazywania strachu, szczególnie przez dziedzica.

Zdążył się nauczyć tego w ciągu jedenastu lat swojego życia — jego rodzice nigdy nie karcili go przy innych. Stanowiłoby to skazę na honorze ich rodu, pokazałoby ich słabość. Nie, karę za złe zachowanie dostawało się dopiero po powrocie na Grimmauld Place 12.

Chociaż Syriusz wiedział, że ma zamiar nieźle splamić wizerunek swojej rodziny w Hogwarcie, nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru robić tego teraz. Wiedział o tym, że jego matka zaślepiona gniewem rzuci się na każdego, a jego brat przecież wraca z nimi do domu. Nie miał zamiaru doprowadzać Walburgi do szału, zwłaszcza, że chodziło o przejście przez głupią barierkę.

Pożałował tamtej chwili słabości, gdy tylko postawił stopę na peronie dziewięć i trzy czwarte. Tutaj, choć może trudno było w to uwierzyć, było jeszcze więcej ludzi. Syriusz miał jednak wrażenie, że atmosfera panująca w tym miejscu jest przyjemniejsza. Nawet pociąg — wielka, czerwona maszyna, buchająca parą — sprawiał przyjazne wrażenie.

Rozejrzał się. Jakaś matka obok niego udzielała rad swojemu synowi, który wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz się rozpłakać. Pierwszoroczny, pomyślał Syriusz. Ciekawe, do jakiego domu trafi. Pierwszym typem, jaki przyszedł mu do głowy był Hufflepuff, jednak szybko zganił się za to w myślach. Jego rodzice zawsze mówili, że Hufflepuff był najbardziej bezużytecznym z domów, mówili jednak też, że Gryffindor to banda idiotów i zdrajców krwi, a Syriusz chciał trafić właśnie do Domu Lwa.

Oderwał wzrok od matki z dzieckiem i przeniósł go nieco dalej, gdzie natrafił na kogoś, kogoś zdecydowanie nie chciał widzieć. Jego kuzynka Narcyza, najmłodsza z córek Cygnusa i Druelli Blacków, sztywno wyprostowana, patrzyła prosto na niego swoimi jasnoniebieskimi oczami. Spostrzegła, że ją zauważył. Uśmiechnęła się do niego blado i kiwnęła głową w stronę pociągu. Syriusz odwrócił wzrok.

— Syriusz, przestań błądzić wzrokiem — powiedziała cicho, lecz dobitnie i ostro Walburga. — Spójrz na mnie.

Posłusznie uniósł oczy. Jeszcze tylko parę minut, pomyślał.

Poprawiła mu szatę.

— Wyprostuj się — rzuciła. Syriusz zacisnął usta. Jeszcze tylko parę minut. — W Hogwarcie — zaczęła mówić Walburga — po tym, jak już trafisz do Slytherinu — spojrzała na niego sugestywnie — pamiętaj, żeby zachowywać się godnie.

— Tak, wiem, przerabialiśmy to. Dużo razy — powiedział Syriusz znudzonym tonem. Zastanawiał się, jakim cudem udało mu się powstrzymać od przewrócenia oczami.

— Nie przerywaj mi, jak do ciebie mówię — warknęła Walburga, ale szybko odchrząknęła i odezwała się łagodniejszym tonem: — Pamiętaj, skąd pochodzisz. Nie daj sobie wmówić, że pochodzenie nie ma znaczenia, bo dobrze wiesz, jakie ma znaczenie.

Syriusz przełknął ślinę.

— Dobrze dobieraj swoje towarzystwo — kontynuowała jego matka. — Ród Blacków to elita, dobrze o tym wiesz.

— A ty jesteś dziedzicem — wtrącił Orion. — Nie zawiedź nas.

— Jak będziesz miał jakieś wątpliwości, to zawsze możesz zapytać Narcyzy. A najlepiej to napisz do nas list, kupiliśmy ci sowę. — Po raz pierwszy od wyjścia z domu raczyła spojrzeć na kufer swojego syna, ciągnięty przez skrzata na wózku.

Dziedzic Blacków spojrzał jej w oczy i pokiwał głową, choć doskonale wiedział, że nie ma zamiaru wysłać ani jednego listu do swoich rodziców.

— No, to chyba wszystko. — Na twarz Walburgi wpełzł grymas, który w zamierzeniu miał być chyba uśmiechem. — Nie przynieś nam wstydu.

Ciekawe, czy złamanie rodzinnej tradycji i pójście do Gryffindoru, „domu zdrajców”, będzie traktowane jako „przyniesienie wstydu”, pomyślał Syriusz.

Spojrzał na swojego brata. Jeśli kogoś żałował, to właśnie jego. Regulus patrzył się na niego swoimi szeroko rozwartymi oczami.

— Nie martw się, Reggie, jeszcze tylko rok i będziemy razem. — Syriusz zasalutował, co wywołało zmarszczenie brwi jego ojca i błysk surowego spojrzenia jego matki. Regulus uśmiechnął się blado.

 

Chwilę później Syriusz przemierzał Hogwart Ekspress w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś pustego przedziału. Wiedział, że Narcyza na niego czeka, zapewne ze swoimi przyjaciółmi ze Slytherinu, których Black nie miał najmniejszej ochoty poznawać. Nie miał również ochoty na samo spotykanie swojej kuzynki i słuchanie o tym, jak wielkie znaczenie mają rodzina, więzy krwi, dziedzictwo. Wychowywał się na Grimmauld Place 12 — oznaczało to, że nasłuchał się o tych tematach wystarczająco. I zdecydowanie miał tego dosyć.

Hogwart miał być dla niego odskocznią, _liczył na to_ , że będzie odskocznią. Nie chciał spędzać pierwszego dnia, zasypiając z nudów przy głosie Narcyzy.

Przez chwilę pożałował, że Andromeda, jego ulubiona kuzynka, już skończyła Hogwart. Andromeda była w porządku. Syriusz był przekonany, że ona nie prawiłaby mu kazań. Potem jednak pomyślał, że dzięki temu, że nie ma zamiaru spotykać nikogo ze swojej rodziny, ma pewnego rodzaju czystą kartę.

W końcu natrafił na pusty przedział. Przecisnął się przez drzwi ze swoim kufrem (miał cichą nadzieję, że uda mu się go jakoś _przypadkowo_ porysować), po czym usiadł na siedzeniu najbardziej byle jak, jak się dało. Uśmiechnął się, myśląc o reakcji swojej matki na to, że jej najstarszy syn, dziedzic rodu Black siedzi rozwalony na siedzeniu w Hogwart Eskpresie, w dodatku z pomiętą szatą.

Tak, Hogwart zdecydowanie będzie odskocznią, pomyślał. Po raz pierwszy od naprawdę dawna czuł się w pełni swobodnie. Teraz pozostał tylko przydział. Uśmiech spełzł mu z twarzy. Naprawdę bardzo, bardzo nie chciał trafić do Slytherinu, jednak obawiał się, że jest to całkiem prawdopodobne. Odruchowo poprawił się na siedzeniu i westchnął. Może nie będzie tak źle.

 

Choć przedział był pusty, kiedy Syriusz do niego wszedł, nie minęło dużo czasu, kiedy usłyszał pukanie w drzwiczki, a następnie głowę wetknął czarnowłosy chłopiec w okularach.

— Wolne? — Machnął ręką na siedzenia, jednak nie czekał na odpowiedź, po prostu przekroczył próg. — Chciałem pójść tam obok, ale jest cały zajęty przez Ślizgonów, którzy nie byli zbyt mili, no i to _Ślizgoni_ , więc stwierdziłem, że tu na pewno będzie przyjemniej.

Syriusz popatrzył się na chłopaka z mieszanką rozbawienia i konsternacji, licząc na to, że tamten powie coś więcej. Nie musiał długo czekać.

— No, ale skoro mamy być towarzyszami podróży — mówiąc to, zmierzwił swoje i tak już rozczochrane włosy — to chyba wypadałoby się przedstawić. Jestem James. James Potter.


End file.
